


Little Fawn

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Baby Fawns, Cute, Deer!Merlin, FWP, Fawn!Merlin, Fluff, Forest Animal AU, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, No Plot, One-Shot, Other, Stag!Arthur, Wolf!Gwaine, protective!Gwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a little fawn who was orphaned. Gwaine, a lone wolf, begins to look after him.</p><p>NO POINT IN THIS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fawn

**Author's Note:**

> Something I just had to do. Merlin in my mind would be a fawn or a pretty little birdie.

[MERLIN AS A FAWN](http://sta.sh/0uayn5khixq)

[GWAINE AS A WOLF](http://sta.sh/01evg0x21opz)

[MERLIN AS A YOUNG BUCK](http://sta.sh/0w8f6dtd4w4)

[ARTHUR AS A STAG](http://sta.sh/01582cv6mlb9)

The day started off normal and peaceful. Hunith woke her little fawn and nudged him to his wobbly legs. Her little Merlin wasn't an easy one to wake up. It took a lot of bleating and nibbling until Merlin woke up. The white fawn stared lovingly at his mother with big blue eyes. Hunith licked his pink nose then started to walk, urging her son to walk with her. Merlin trotted after happily. He got distracted easily. He saw a butterfly fly past him and that got the little fawn's attention quickly. Merlin pranced after it until his mother bleated at him impatiently. Merlin obeyed and joined her side again.

They were heading towards the creek when Hunith suddenly stopped. Merlin looked up at his mother with questioning eyes. The doe suddenly head-butted him away and bleated alarmingly at him. She stomped her delicate hooves and bleated more loudly. Merlin picked up the scent of something he hadn't smelled before. It smelled metallic and musky. He didn't recognize the scent, but it scared him. Hunith butted his romp and urged him to run. Merlin obeyed and ran as fast as he could. Hunith followed him for a little bit and led him to a hole in a tree. It was a little difficult to climb, but with Hunith behind him Merlin managed. Hunith gave him a lick on the nose one last time and then left.

She didn't come back.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin waited in the hole for a long time. He wondered where his mother was and why she was taking so long. But he didn't move because his mother wanted him to hide. He stayed there until the sun started going down and the skies began to get darker. His stomach was rumbling by now—he was hungry. He got up on his skinny legs and tried to exit out of where he was hiding carefully, but he slipped on a small hoof and was sprawled across the floor. He trembled to get up on his unsure legs. When he managed it, his victory was short-lived. He realized he was alone.

All alone in a dense forest.

Every noise made him jump and tremble. He could hear an owl hoot hungrily at him and shrubs rustle. He saw a badger peek out from his hole and glare at him. Merlin stumbled about as quickly as he could. He tried to ignore all the menacing noises around him and the realization that his mother wasn't coming back. Things only got worst when he heard the howl of a wolf. And it didn't sound like he was very far. Merlin was scared. He zig-zagged randomly in attempt to be as far away from the wolf's cry. But it he was so panicked he didn't realize he was running in circles. Merlin heard rustling and a low growl. He began to tremble. He jumped in between some bushes, but he was trembling so hard he was shaking the bushes.

The animal got closer to him. He had the scent of dirt and sweat. The scent got stronger, the presence got closer. Merlin was terrified. The animal stuck its snout into the bush and started sniffing wildly. A wet nose pressed into Merlin's soft white stomach and then between his too-big ears. A big paw parted the bushes. Merlin saw two gleaming eyes in the darkness. It was a wolf. A big, brown and black wolf looking at him. His gaze turned soft when he realized it was only a little fawn. A fawn that would probably be his dinner. Merlin whined helplessly. He hoped being chewed too pieces didn't hurt as much. The wolf eyed him and cocked his head. Merlin buried his little faced between his legs and hoped it would all be over soon. He never got to feel the piercing pain of fangs. Instead, he felt the same wet nose nudge him. Merlin ignored it until he realized the wolf wasn't going to eat him.

The wolf began to lick him and whine softly. Merlin peeked from underneath his lashes at the wolf. The wolf gave a short bark that startled Merlin. The wolf licked his ears apologetically. The wolf, whose name was Gwaine, grabbed the scruff of his neck carefully with his mouth, and dragged him out of the bushes. Merlin bleated, eyes wide and scared but Gwaine only layed on his stomach and brought the little fawn to lay between his front legs. Gwaine began to thoroughly groom him and snuffled his big ears. When Gwaine was satisfied he got up and nudged Merlin on his feet. The wolf led Merlin to his cave where he lived alone. With no pack, having escaped from his old one in which his father was the Alpha. He was supposed to be the next Alpha, but he didn't like those type of responsibilities. But Merlin was different. He had always wanted a little brother.

 

* * *

 

 

When Merlin woke up, he bleated in a horrified manner. Two dead eyes stared past him and the sharp scent of death and blood filled his senses. He scrambled away from the stiff bodies of two rabbits. Gwaine sat in front of his kill casually. He was confused. Why wasn't the little fawn eating? He especially brought rabbits instead of his usual hoofed meat. Merlin had his little face buried between his hooves. He couldn't bare to look. Gwaine finally realized that Merlin didn't eat meat. He quickly disposed of the rabbits and when he came back he nuzzled and yipped and Merlin until he looked up again. He apologized by giving him long licks. Gwaine walked towards the exit of the cave and looked over his shoulder expectantly. Merlin scrambled up and pranced after him.

 

* * *

 

 

**Springtime...**

Merlin had grown a lot during the Summer and Fall. He had developed into a young and beautiful buck. He was no longer clumsy, he was graceful. His hide was beautiful and white. He now had horns, though not completely developed or big. Yet, he was still a pretty sight. But Merlin grew lonely. He wanted to be with other bucks, but Gwaine was protective of him. Gwaine had also grown up. He was more responsible of his “little fawn” and more protective. He quickly realized how much trouble his little fawn attracted when he was younger. Other predatory animals wanted to gobble him up. And trouble just seemed to follow him every where. He had saved Merlin plenty of times from himself and bees or even porcupines (and badgers who were very cranky). Gwaine didn't want to admit it, but he was also a little possessive of Merlin. He didn't want him to go mate, though he wouldn't mind him having young, he didn't want him being claimed, possibly rutted. The thought made Gwaine bare his teeth. Gwaine would have to learn to let go soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Gwaine left the cave to go hunt for food and bring twigs and plants for Merlin. He had grown more strict than usual. The white buck waited for the wolf to be out of sight and then walked out the cave. He was cautious and a little scared. He wasn't used to leaving the cave too often. Merlin walked in baby steps until he was sure Gwaine wouldn't pop up from a bush and bark at him. When he was assured, he gave a kick and started to leap all over the forest. He calmed down a little when he almost crushed an innocent chipmunk. Wind blew his way. Merlin took a whiff and perked up, his tail and big ears straight.

Something smelled good. Not like fruit does, but this scent...excited him. The scent was musky and rich. It made Merlin giddily dizzy. The scent got much stronger. Merlin felt weak. He started quivering. Something rustled behind him. Merlin looked behind him.

A stag was there. A proud and handsome, golden stag named Arthur. He was a big one. His nostrils were flaring, trying to get more of Merlin's scent from where he stood. Arthur wanted more. He got close and started sniffing him. Merlin backed away. He felt bashful. Arthur followed him. The stag licked Merlin's pink nose, then began to leap and shake his head. This was to impress Merlin.

But Merlin did not understand. Why was he doing that?

He didn't get it at first.

Huh?

….........

Merlin was embarrassed. He was being courted!

Arthur puffed his great chest and tossed his head, showing off his large horns. Merlin shuffled back bashfully. Arthur trotted closer and posed. Merlin looked down. He nudged Merlin's chin up and licked him again. Merlin's ears and tail perked up. Motivated, Arthur nuzzled his face against Merlin's. Merlin nuzzled back. He liked Arthur. He could see himself being mates with him.

A growl filled the forest air. Merlin and Arthur jumped apart. A big brown wolf stood yards away, his body tense and ready to pounce. Gwaine had his teeth bared, his face in a vicious snarl. Arthur faced Gwaine and shook his head menacingly. Gwaine snarled at the golden stag. Merlin jumped between them. Gwaine's face softened. Merlin whined at the wolf. Gwaine straightened slowly. Merlin carefully made his way close to the wolf then started to nip his ears. Gwaine grumbled grumpily and then gave in. He pushed him away with his paw. Merlin jumped up and skipped towards Arthur. Gwaine watched them nuzzle and coo at each other. He tried not to feel jealous or left out.

 

* * *

 

 

**Next Springtime...**

The fawn was born in a bright March day. He was a beautiful little thing. He was the color of light honey with big blue eyes and white spots. The fawn's coat would darken as he would grow into a proud stag, just like his father. And just like his mother, the fawn was a trouble magnet. Merlin never had a day's rest. The fawn was always hungry. About every one hour he would butt his head against Merlin's teats and hungrily suckle from them, his little tail wagging. The fawn was always glued to Merlin's side. He was still a little shy to approach his father. Arthur gently coaxed him when he was around to see his off-spring.

In Summer, Merlin was rutted again by Arthur and gave birth to another fawn, a female one. While the older fawn was a momma's boy, the female one was more attached to her father. She was quite the little terror. Gwaine had to chase after her often and break up fights she started with other fawns. But everyone loved her either way, though most small animals feared her.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Summer again. Gwaine was resting lazily in a shady place. He watched drowsily the young deer prance and play-fight together. Arthur appeared a few feet away from the small deer. He was leading Merlin forward and hovered over him protectively. The little deer bleated happily and ran to their parents. They tried to suck at Merlin's teats but he kicked at them. They knew very well that their mother's teats were dry, but they still didn't see why it hurt to check. Gwaine got up and walked towards them. He nuzzled Merlin's soft belly where he was sure yet another fawn was growing and bowed to Arthur respectively. Arthur bowed back and looked solemn for only a moment. But then the King of the Forest melted when his fawns pleaded for his attention. He broke into a run and allowed the fawns to chase after him and tackle him. Merlin calmly watched with Gwaine, contented.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! I haven't abandoned ANY fics!
> 
> btw i'm going to write this merthur fic where Arthur invites Merlin to "Netflix and chill" and Merlin says yes but Merlin doesn't have any idea what that means. might be slight dub-con 'cause Merlin doesn't know what he's getting into. Or more like, who's getting into him.


End file.
